storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah
|image1= File:Duck'sNewFriend9.png|S12 File:Hannah(episode)1.jpg|AmA |first_appearance= }} Jacob's New Job }} |last_appearance=Jackie's New Paint |name=Hannah |nicknames= Hasty Hannah |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Henrietta (sister) |affiliation= North Western Railway |basis=Wisbech and Upwell passenger coach |gauge=4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger coach |wheels=4w |builder(s)=GER Stratford Works |year_built=1883 |railway= North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt |creator(s)=Lee Pressmen }} is a vintage passenger coach and Henrietta's sister. Biography '' Hannah was brought to the Island of Sodor to work with while Henrietta's upholstery was being refurbished at the Steamworks. However, much to Toby's displeasure, Hannah turned out to be boisterous, headstrong, and reckless, and ordered him to go faster than his usual speed. Hannah made Toby soar down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. At last, Toby became fed-up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. Toby later returned to the siding to collect Hannah, but when he came back, he found her flying down the line behind . Hannah was excited and ordered James to go faster, but she went so fast that the high speeds began breaking her apart. Hannah broke away from James and crashed into a siding, the impact damaging her. Hannah was then sent to the Steamworks to be mended, where she was reunited with Henrietta and revealed to Toby that they were sisters. Soon after, Toby began working with Henrietta once again. Sometime later, was looking for a coach to take some children home from School. He was going to use Hannah but Toby came up and said he needed her because Henrietta was under repairs again at the Steamworks. Like in the television series, Hannah was brought to the Island of Sodor to work with while Henrietta's upholstery was being refurbished at the Steamworks. However, much to Toby's displeasure, Hannah turned out to be boisterous, headstrong, and reckless, and ordered him to go faster than his usual speed. Hannah made Toby soar down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. At last, Toby became fed-up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. Toby later returned to the siding to collect Hannah, but when he came back, he found her flying down the line behind . Hannah was excited and ordered James to go faster, but she went so fast that the high speeds began breaking her apart. Hannah broke away from James and crashed into a siding, the impact damaging her. Hannah was then sent to the Steamworks to be mended, where she was reunited with Henrietta and revealed to Toby that they were sisters. Soon after, Toby began working with Henrietta once again : " ". Later, Hannah was given the chance to run with on The Little Western. Hannah and Jackie both enjoyed their runs and each other's company. So, at the end of the day, Mr. Hatt decided to make Hannah Jackie's permanent coach. Now, the two are happy pulling passengers up and down the line : " ". Like in the television series, was looking for a coach to take some children home from School. He was going to use Hannah but Toby came up and said he needed her because Henrietta was under repairs again at the Steamworks : "Duck's New Friend". '' In the first episode of the series, Hannah, along with took to his job interview at Wellsworth High School : "Jacob's New Job". Personality Hannah is rowdy, excitable, and near-maniacal, loving to fly down the line at high speeds. However, after tagging along with James and nearly being torn apart, Hannah learned her lesson about going too fast, but her impatience failed to subside. Because of how she likes to get things done fast, her sister often calls her "Hasty Hannah." Basis Hannah is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. Henrietta is also based on this coach, Livery Hannah is painted yellow-orange with red bufferbeams, black handrails, and a grey roof. References Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:Orange Characters Category:The Little Western Category:Minor Characters